Silenciosa despedida
by Haru Osaki
Summary: ONESHOT: 80 años más tarde el mundo sigue su paso avanzando progresivamente. Una joven, ya no tan joven, y que una vez fue parte ayakashi, ahora se encuentra acostada en una habitación observando en la lejanía el movimiento de la ciudad en la espera de que su vida acabe apagándose. La sombra del pasado la observa sin que ella se percate esperando poder despedirse.


Anime: Noragami

Pareja: Yato y Hiyori

Resumen extendido: 80 años más tarde el mundo sigue su paso avanzando progresivamente, las ciudades han cambiado levemente, y una joven, ya no tan joven, y que una vez fue parte ayakashi, ahora se encuentra acostada en una habitación observando en la lejanía el movimiento de la ciudad en la espera de que su vida acabe apagándose. La sombra del pasado la observa sin que ella se percate esperando poder decirle adiós

**Primavera. Primero de Mayo. **

Las flores en cerezo han comenzado a hacer acto de presencia en las calles de la ciudad. La calle que puede vislumbrar desde su ventana se empieza a vislumbrar la belleza del símbolo de la primavera, que está comenzando a nacer una vez más, hasta donde le permite la vista. Si escucha con atención, a veces es capaz de oír las voces de los niños que juegan en la calle, o las señoras que pasean entre apuros o en su plena tranquilidad. O a las cinco, su hora favorita, ya que es capaz de oír el bullicio de los jóvenes saliendo de clases que se disponen a volver a sus casas o camino de alguna salida grupal, o a comprar un libro, o sencillamente disfrutar. Sonríe con nostalgia, y a veces con algo de envidia, cuando escucha la vida que se forma en su calle con todos esos jóvenes llenos de vida por delante. El recuerdo de sus aventuras con sus amigos, con la primera persona que llegó a amar de forma especial. Yato. Un sentimiento de añoranza ahora le recorre el cuerpo. Se lleva sus manos temblorosas y envejecidas por la edad al pecho, y sostiene de forma imaginaria los sentimientos que carga con alegría y tristeza. Sonríe débilmente y cierra los ojos para disfrutar plenamente de la sensación que ahora invade su interior. Las distintas máquinas a su lado hacen un sonido rítmico ayudando al establecimiento junto con los sonidos que ofrece la naturaleza para que no se produzca el silencio absoluto en aquel lugar. Cuatro paredes blancas, un dibujo sencillo, que pudo ser hecho por un niño perfectamente, cuelga en un cuadro en medio de la pared que queda enfrente de la cama de Hiyori. La habitación estaba compuesta por una cama, un mueble a su lado, blanco también, que tenía un pequeño jarrón con una amapola roja. Y una silla al otro lado. Además de las distintas máquinas que rodeaban el lecho de la mujer. Una sombra la observaba, su presencia no era notoria, pero allí estaba. Observando por la ventana como la vida de la anciana se estaba apagando.

Cáncer. Fase terminal. Se había sometido a varias pruebas, pero al final decidió no asistir a la rehabilitación y dejar que la naturaleza siguiera su curso, había vivido lo necesario para poder experimentar la felicidad y no estaba triste. Tan solo deseaba haber podido ver a sus amigos de la otra realidad una vez más. Kazuma, Kofuku, Daikoku, Yukine, Yato... Pero ya no importaba, había cumplido sus objetivos en vida y ya no quedaba nada más que quisiera hacer, solo esperar a que llegase el final. Ya lo notaba, su cuerpo fallándole, cada vez más débil, siendo traicionada por su propio organismo. Pero poco importaba ya, porque solo permanecía allí, en su cama, esperando el momento para abandonar ese mundo. Le quedan once días de vida.

**Ocho de Mayo.**

Ya comienza. El paisaje multicolor. Se mezclan los verdes, rojos, amarillos y el rosa. La flor de cerezo ya ha nacido y comienza a invadir poco a poco todos los árboles de la calle dándole a la anciana una vista espectacular de colores danzantes.

Una niña corretea por la habitación rompiendo el silencio y la tranquilidad por la que se caracteriza. En su mano lleva un pequeño pañuelo que contiene algunos pétalos de sakura que ha recogido antes de llegar al establecimiento. Una joven que ronda los treinta años la manda a callar.

-No hagas tanto ruido-le dice-Abuela necesita descansar.

Hiyori sonríe a la niña.

-No te preocupes, tu hija me trae energía y vida, y yo se lo agradezco-.

La chica mira con aire de aprobación a la anciana, y asiente sintiendo orgullo por el momento de protagonismo y alago que le han dado.

-Abuela, te he traído esta radio para que puedas escuchar música y sepas las cosas que pasan fuera mientras no estamos nosotras aquí.- La niña le cede un pequeño aparato de color rojo cereza que tiene los botones de un tono rosa muy suave que le dan un aspecto sencillo pero bonito a la máquina.

Una señora ya más mayor, de unos cincuenta años, se dedica a cambiar el agua de la flor, la cual comienza a mostrar síntomas de marchitez. Mientras le cuenta a la anciana los últimos acontecimientos; A la pequeña se le ha caído su tercer diente, que fueron al zoológico con varios amigos ya que muchos todavía no habían ido al nuevo que inauguraron tres calles más allá, y muchas más anécdotas con las que en alguna ocasión reían o se sorprendían.

-Madre, deberías de haber visto la cara que puso Azuna cuando se dio cuenta de que le había puesto sal en lugar de azúcar al café.

Ella intentaba sonreír, todas intentaban sonreír a pesar de las circunstancias, de hacerle pasar a la mujer el mejor rato posible. Pero era evidente, las ojeras en la señora por la falta de sueño. Las pastillas en el bolso para dormir y para la migraña. La repentina delgadez de la joven en esos últimos meses. Y las sonrisas, que a pesar de ser forzadas, eran aceptadas.

Por otra parte la sombra sonreía con tristeza mientras observaba la escena.

Le quedan cuatro días de vida.

**Once de Mayo.**

Suena una dulce melodía proveniente de la pequeña radio, una música suave y relajada. La anciana sonreía mientras escuchaba atentamente. De fondo podía escuchar a los pájaros dando la bienvenida a la primavera. El rosa lo había bañado casi todo, solo quedaban algunos rastros de las hojas verdes que luchaban por quedarse aferradas a las ramas pero que no tardarían en caer. Los niños corrían por la calle haciendo ruido. Una pelota botaba rítmicamente en el suelo. Un niño corría detrás de ella. Todo seguía igual sin serlo realmente, el tiempo avanzaba cambiando de forma casi no notoria todo a su alrededor. La sombra, hoy más cerca, observaba a la anciana en su ensoñación con la música.

-¿No vas a despedirme?- Habló Hiyori con voz suave, casi en un susurro.- Sé que estás ahí. Hace mucho tiempo que lo sé.

La sombra se acercó a la mujer, sus facciones se empezaron a ver claramente, sus ojos azul ceniza observaban con cautela, tristeza y melancolía a la anciana, que le mostraba una débil sonrisa.

-¿Cómo has sabido que estaba ahí?

-Quien sabe, a lo mejor, como me estoy acercando ahora al otro mundo de forma natural, soy capaz de verte.

Yato se estremeció por la idea.

-Me gustaría hacer retroceder el tiempo, hacer que volviésemos otra vez a como éramos, cuando estábamos todos juntos y a pesar de todas las adversidades, éramos felices.

-Es una idea muy bonita, sí, a mí también me gustaría mucho. Pero Yato, ni siquiera tú puedes hacer eso, por favor, no lo intentes. He vivido lo que me ha tocado, y he sido feliz en el proceso, ahora no me arrepiento de nada, y puedo partir en paz. El último de mis deseos lo acabas de cumplir. Estas aquí conmigo, con eso ya soy plenamente feliz.

Yato le cogió la mano envejecida y llena de arrugar a la que había sido en un tiempo atrás su primer amor. Y el único que conservaba.

-Es irónico, nunca me había preocupado tanto el tiempo hasta que te conocí, pensé que este día no llegaría, evite la idea con todas mis fuerzas, y sin embargo, aquí estamos, y soy incapaz de hacer nada.

Hiyori levantó su otra mano hacia la cara del muchacho y le acarició levemente la mejilla con ternura.

-No podemos hacer nada, yo soy humana, y tú, eres un Dios. Te queda todavía mucha vida por delante. Prométeme una cosa: a pesar de todo, prométeme que seguirás viviendo. Cuando me vaya, se mis ojos, mis oídos, mis manos… Sigue investigando este maravilloso mundo y descubriendo todo lo nuevo que va surgiendo. Sigue siendo feliz, como hasta ahora.

-Lo haré te lo prometo.

-Gracias.

Hiyori sin poder aguantar más sus fuerzas bajo las manos hasta su lecho y se tumbó. Yato se quedó allí, mirándola mientras sujetaba su mano y la acariciaba. El Lirio a su lado estaba medio marchito, y comenzaba a doblarse sobre sí mismo. Le queda un día de vida.

**Doce de Mayo**

La calle está totalmente cubierta por las flores en cerezo que danzan con el viento. Los niños continúan corriendo y cantando, se ha formado un corro y juegan con canciones infantiles típicas de los patios de recreo. Han comenzado las vacaciones y todo el mundo va y viene con mucha energía a la espera de celebrar la primavera. Los pájaros cantan y vuelan en búsqueda de pequeños frutos con los que alimentarse. Dentro de la habitación la música ha dejado de sonar, las máquinas han dejado de pitar, y la sombra se ha marchado. Los médicos ordenan la cama, ahora vacía. El cuadro con el dibujo ha desaparecido. El lirio completamente marchito está en la papelera. La habitación se ha quedado en el más absoluto de los silencios.


End file.
